


katalyst

by orphan_account



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Welcome to hell’, the sign read, and in bright neon colors too.“Stop the car, Robot Man, I found it! I found it!” A little girl pointed frantically to the abandoned building that was surrounded by nothing but ash and smoke. The car came to a sudden stop and the two inside made their way outside.“Well, they sure made it easy for us,” Victor remarked in a half-hearted tone, as he leaned against the car door, an empty cigarette in his hand. Molly raised an eyebrow and then grabbed the cigarette from the boy’s hand and threw it to the ground and stomped on it, just as she had to the last cigarette that he had tried to smoke. “Just because Nico and ‘rune ain’t here, don’t mean you get to ruin your lungs, okay?!”——————-A/N: Hello!!! This story will have both canon and non-canon events occur and the characters will also be a mix of canon and OCs. I should let you know that I have not read past the 7th volume of Runaways collected editions and I don’t plan to.





	katalyst

I will update this on Monday, I promise.


End file.
